1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hand covering structures and more particularly pertains to an inflatable padded glove for padding a human hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hand covering structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, hand covering structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hand covering structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,249; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,418; U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,719; U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,659; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,024.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an inflatable padded glove for padding a human hand which includes a glove member having open truncated finger tubes and a thumb tube extending therefrom, and pneumatic chambers coupled to a palm web of the glove which can be individually inflated to a desired pressure to selectively pad the glove.
In these respects, the inflatable padded glove according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of padding a human hand.